<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Ends Here by CloudyGrandkid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697439">Hope Ends Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid'>CloudyGrandkid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Meta Runner (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Diverts from Episode 3, Slavery, Very messy writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyGrandkid/pseuds/CloudyGrandkid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if MD-5 lost? What if Masa, Lamar and Sofia ended up in the clutches of TAS-Corp...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope Ends Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a what-if I drafted over a few weeks IDK. Some things might not make sense and the tone might shift, but I need to just get this proof of concept out there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three drab faced humans, dragged aling the halls of TAS-Corp. Silently looking around, the damage one’s mental state, but it had scarred him beyond anything. Maybe tied in with the fact the leader had also lost what remained of his arm, thus any hope of attempting to break the systems and save that Tari girl they seemed so keen on. </p>
<p>The leader was at the front, naturally - his dark black hair and cold brown eyes outfitted a rugged exterior, someone who could kill you in one instant, even without the arm. He was restrained the most, chains linking every part of him, so all he could do was slightly hobble along at best. He didn't look at anyone, glaring straight ahead. His emotions were hard to read, but one could say he was beyond pissed, to a state of inhumane anger. If he were to be released, it was pretty clear blood would fly. Every so often he tried to struggle, or dart down a hallway, so mercenaries had to give him shocks with their stun sticks and the shock element to the thick iron collar around his neck.</p>
<p>The second one chained, the engineer, couldn’t stop her tears; once a plucky, energetic young girl, now broken by one-too-many losses. All she did was cry, sometimes looking up at the leader, or back at her anime loving follow prisoner, but mostly staring at her own bare feet and the unnaturally clean grey tiles, slightly cold as she walked. Her head hung low and her posture slouched, half-shaved hair falling somewhat across her face as she was leant so forward. She didn’t try to escape, and the mercenaries couldn’t help but internally pity her, knowing full well who she had lost so quickly. They were trying to be nice in the constraints Lucks set upon them, and she acknowledged it, looking to them and nodding a little in thanks. </p>
<p>Finally, at the tail end was the weeb. He was glancing sadly at where his Meta Runner arm used to be. What had happened, losing his arm in front of a crowd and his two friends, it surely broke his spirit. He stayed silent, sometimes looking up at the two in front of him, but mostly to what he had lost. The guilt and shame at losing it, failing his friends, weighed heavy on him.. He did nothing to resist, already accepting his fate. His posture was almost as bad as the engineer’s, but he stepped carefully and warily, instead of the regular pace, clearly terrified at what was to come. </p>
<p>The three were lead down one final hallway, this one brightly lit up. They knew what was coming, who would be behind those double doors at the end of the hallway. There was no way to delay the inevitable, even no matter how much the leader tried to stop being practically dragged along by the mercenary at front… As the mercenary approached, the doors automatically opened, and inside, Lucks’ office could be seen. Painted dark and metallically, the office gave off a professional atmosphere.</p>
<p>The sound of rhythmic typing echoed through the office, Lucks staring at his double monitors, working. He didn’t even glance up as he spoke. “Thank you, men. You can undo the chain on One’s collar, the linking collars will be enough.” </p>
<p>The use of a number instead of a name phased the three prisoners, shock and disgust clear. They were just prisoners now, things? Great… As the chain was removed, ‘One’ attempted to headbutt the mercenary, but that was quickly halted by a shock from Lucks, holding a small remote. </p>
<p>“Don’t think these collars are just for show or restraint, they can also apply punishment. So, I suggest you don’t try and do anything that will piss me off.” </p>
<p>The three gave him a worried look, and glanced to each other. </p>
<p>"What? Shocked I didn't call it Masa?" Lucks leaned forward, smirking darkly. “Well, if it isn’t clear by this point - You three aren’t considered humans anymore. You’re my property. I’ve managed to, hm, pay off a few people, so don’t worry your lovely selves with being saved!” He stood up. “This is your new home!” </p>
<p>“MMMHHMM!” ‘One’ cried out, not being able to believe this. He glared at Lucks, and tried to move forward, but another sharp shock stopped that behaviour. </p>
<p>“If you can’t tell who’s who..” He addressed the three, talking with malice. “Hm.. Masa over here is from now on ‘One’, Sofia here is ‘Two’, and Lamar is ‘Three’. I hope you can come to enjoy your new names…” He turned away. “Of course, I know you won’t. But just know you’re not getting your old names back. Remember, you’re not people. You’re property. TAS-Corp property. Things with a price tag. I could sell any of you at anytime, so be thankful you’re allowed to stay together.” The male then motioned to the mercenaries in the room, and on a silent cue, the three thing’s muzzles were removed, allowing them to talk. </p>
<p>As soon as One’s muzzle was removed, he growled, glaring at Lucks. “I can’t believe you..” </p>
<p>“What can’t you believe, One? The fact you’re my property?” Lucks stepped to the three, and after eyeing them all with a particularly disturbing smirk, he laughed. “This happens all the time. You’re not the first group to oppose me. Hopefully not the last either, it’s cute seeing all the hope leave their eyes, and slowly break them down into obedient servants. Especially the leaders, the ones with all the hope and promise… Haha, it almost completely ruins the rest when they see their leaders obedient or broken.” </p>
<p>Two broke down into further tears, clutching her hair tightly as she wept, the horrible reality crashing down onto her. As she cried, a few words came out, but punctuated by sobs. “W-what do y-you have pl-l-lanned for us?!” </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s the fun part! I won’t say!” Lucks addressed Two with a dark smirk, grabbing her chin and holding her up. “I could do whatever, and I happily will do whatever! I mean, why not do anything I want to people who fucked up my life’s work, hm?” </p>
<p>“Y-you’re a freaking PSYCHOPATH, man..! You.. This is disgusting…!” Three yelled out, only to be shocked. </p>
<p>“Ah ah ah, talking out of turn, Three. That’s bad.” Lucks mad a small smirk as he spoke. “Don’t be speaking out of turn and obey me, and I won’t have to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“We’d rather DIE than submit to YOU!” One growled.</p>
<p>“Oh… Come on…. I mean, wouldn’t you like to see Tari?”</p>
<p>Two’s shivering and sobs quietened, and she looked up. “..Tari?” She and Three looked to each other. </p>
<p>“Yes, Tari. Your dear friend. You can see her if you obey! I mean, it’ll be just like your old lives… Somewhat.” </p>
<p>“If you call being enslaved and forced to obey a horrid corrupt person like yourself while we see her ‘normal’...” `One grumbled. </p>
<p>“It’s better than not seeing her at all, hm? Or the alternative I was going for at first, you all imprisoned? Hm, how about that? You would’ve been all my prisoners, unable to see the sun. But… Like this, maybe you can go outside. And Tari, she’s living her best life! She has all the fame and fortune she could wish for, amazing matches, and tons of fans!”</p>
<p>“Have you asked her how she felt?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“Lucks.”</p>
<p>“I care for my Meta Runners, you know this better than ever, One! I gave you everything, didn’t I? You enjoyed it all, and happily followed my simple commands. Well, before you--”</p>
<p>“Even if you didn’t kill Lucinia, you still hid everything from us! You… You damn bastard, you kept it all quiet… I still don’t… understand why.” </p>
<p>“I kept it quiet because if the media found out, this would tarnish my company. Letting one of my Meta Runners die because of one of my scientists? Don’t you understand how--” He paused when he looked up.</p>
<p>Two was now staring at Lucks. Tears dripped down her face but she looked angry. “You.. So L-Lucinia’s death meant… Nothing?!” She stepped forward and the mercenaries about cautiously readied their stun sticks. “My sister isn’t worth the light of day?! You just say she’s retired and sweep her under the rug?! What worth is a reputation if you don’t e-even fucking care about the people whO CEATED IT?!” Her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the floor, curling up and sobbing harder. Her sobs filled the room, and Lucks looked a little ashamed, just for a moment. One and Three gave Two a pitiful look…</p>
<p>“...Um… “ Lucks cleared his throat. “I… That was probably not my best choice, I’ll admit, but the integrity of TAS-Corp i-”</p>
<p>“Just fucking shut up Lucks. Please, shut the fuck up.” One growled, and Lucks obliged, moving over to his desk and slumping in his chair.</p>
<p>Sobbing was the only thing that could be heard for a few minutes, Two’s cries filled with anguish… Lucks stared down at the floor, One and Three stayed silent, the mercenaries were unsure…..</p>
<p>Lucks then sighed. "Get them out of here. Branded and registered. I don't want anything to do with them.”</p>
<p>The mercenaries nodded. Their movements were slightly hesitant as they pulled Two up from the floor, having to continue to hold her as One and Three were moved along. The last thing they saw of Lucks was him glaring at them… Then, it was back into the dull, metallic hallways…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need feedback on this pls-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>